


Mechanism

by GhoulSpit (orphan_account)



Series: The Various Ships of Kuroo Tetsuro [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Drunk Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RIP, coconut oil, i haven't written smut in a while, lack of lube, mechanic AU, pls be gentle with critique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GhoulSpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so, I saw this set of randomly generated pieces of dialogue from my bab predatxrs instagram~ and decided I'd like to do some of em' with my main ho, Kuroo.<br/>Yeah, but anyway, I haven't written actual smut in a while so I'm horribly rusty. Just, here's this while I'm working on my other fics! Please take the shameless porn I wrote while babysitting. <br/>Mentioning now that this AU was originally drawn by Viria on tumblr and I had to take advantage of how awesome it was. <br/>Anywhore; enjoy :></p>
    </blockquote>





	Mechanism

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I saw this set of randomly generated pieces of dialogue from my bab predatxrs instagram~ and decided I'd like to do some of em' with my main ho, Kuroo.  
> Yeah, but anyway, I haven't written actual smut in a while so I'm horribly rusty. Just, here's this while I'm working on my other fics! Please take the shameless porn I wrote while babysitting.   
> Mentioning now that this AU was originally drawn by Viria on tumblr and I had to take advantage of how awesome it was.   
> Anywhore; enjoy :>

Mechanism

Fandom: Haikyuu!!

Ship: KurooDai(Kuroo x Daichi)

Viria’s Biker/Mechanic AU

One Shot m

 

Heat waves beat down upon the Earth that day, merciless to any living creature that dare expose them-self to it’s deadly glare. But what did it matter? Children still had school, stores still had to be opened, and he still had to work. Seen more a deplorable chore on a day like that. The humidity was overpowering, making him feel too sluggish to do a single thing and thankfully, it seemed as though no one in their right mind wanted to be out and about in such a heatwave. He could appreciate cat napping all day and still get a paycheck by the end of the week, after all, he couldn’t really do anything about it being too hot for customers to want to come in. 

 

It had been about 15:45 when he’d heard the jingle of the bell inside. Oh great. It was only a matter of time before Lev sent whoever was in there out for him to deal with. Whatever, he couldn’t expect to go an entire day without having to see at least one person. It was specious to have such a thought. So he stood up, stretched a bit, and tried to make himself look as though he hadn’t been sleeping for the past three hours. There wasn’t much he would be able to do about the bedhead but, it was kind of his signature hairstyle. Not to mention he felt as though he looked totally beddable despite how his hair looked. 

 

After about fifteen minutes, he heard the door to the garage swing ajar and released a sigh, already aggravated with the oppressive heat and knowing he did not have the equanimity to deal with someone who didn’t know what they were talking about, seeing as many customers liked to come in and basically tell him that since they own a car, they know more about cars than he does. Honestly, today was not the day to tell him how to do his job, he didn’t go through four years of schooling just to have some asshole come in and try to one up him. He turned, his unamused look quickly fading as his eyes zeroed in on the magnificent creature before him. He’d seen good looking guys, sure. But this guy was ethereal. Strong, broad, not very tall but that didn’t matter. He was definitely gorgeous and being the way he was, he absolutely had to flirt. He grinned,leaning against a metal structure that held a multitudinous amount of tools, screws, and gears. “Oho-ho, and you are~?” He questioned, a wrench in hand. The man who stood before him held a  _ Speed and Strength SS1600 _ helmet under his arm, leather fingerless gloves on both of his hands. Oh yeah, this guy was definitely a biker. 

 

Raising a brow, the man complied; “It’s, uh, Sawamura...Daichi.” He spoke in a tone that was slightly formal, but the mechanic would find a way to make the atmosphere more playful. After all, he had a knack for things like that. “Kuroo, Tetsuro, here to please. So what seems to be the problem?” He asked, standing up straight. He followed the other out into the parkinglot, listening to the story of how Daichi had to walk three miles to the nearest town - which happened to be the exact one Kuroo worked, hm, lucky him. - to find a mechanic to see what was wrong. “I’m kind of new at this...My old man thought it’d be a good hobby for me.” He shrugged a shoulder. If Kuroo knew anything about bikes, - which he knew  _ a lot  _ about bikes - He already knew what make, model, and year this one was. “Hm...2016, Suzuki, GSX-S1000F ABS… Usually go for about….eh, just under eleven grand.” He mumbled to himself. These were not beginner bikes, so it seemed that Daichi’s dad had quite a bit of money to waste. It had been out for about a year, so the guy could be pretty experienced by now but, it didn’t matter. Kuroo fiddled with some things, making sure to check the common reasons for a bike to break down; clutch, immobilizer, alternator, battery. He caught it soon enough, after about fifteen minutes of looking things over. “Gears are stripped.” He stated assuredly. “You’ll have to replace it to get the bike to work properly.” He said, nonchalantly sauntering back into the garage. Daichi followed, swallowing hard. “And, uh… How much would that cost?” He questioned, a string of discomfort in his voice. A hiss exited Kuroo as he thought. “Eh, they can go anywhere as low as three hundred, to as high as three thousand. Depending on what you want...or need. That bike? One grand, at the lowest. That is, if you want it to run smooth, and for longer than a month or two.” He chuckled. Daichi sighed. Clearly, something was wrong here. Something like, he didn’t have the money or he didn’t have the money with him. “Plus, service fees would apply, if you were to have me instal it.” He added. The way Daichi cringed made Kuroo smile a little. It was cute. A sigh left him as he ran a hand through his short hair. He looked at his phone. It was after four o’ clock, and past Kuroo’s time. But, he’d help this guy out for a little longer. 

 

Daichi glanced around, then back at Kuroo. “How long will it take?” He questioned. Kuroo sighed, glancing back outside to the bike, shaking his head. “Anywhere from two to five hours tops…” Kuroo knew he’d regret offering anything, he knew he would get really pissed of if he had to spend five extra hours at work. Sure, he’d get paid over time but it had already been a long day and he was exhausted from the heat alone. Daichi was biting his lip, obviously thinking of what to do. With a heavy sigh and a mumble of  _ I can’t believe I’m doing this,  _ he budged. “But, I’ll stay to fix it for you.” He grumbled irritably. Daichi’s face lit up and he smiled big. “Really? You’d do that for me?” He asked, wide eyed with a toothy smile. “Eh, why not.” He shrugged.

 

And so, three hours later, Kuroo had everything fixed, Daichi had everything paid for, and the sun was beginning to set. It had definitely been a tedious task, but it was over with. Daichi looked out, noticing how late it was and checked his phone. Kuroo noticed his look of indifference. “What is it?” He asked as he cleaned up the garage. Daichi glanced back and shrugged. “Oh, it’s just a long ride home.” He smiled a bit as though it were no big deal. “How long?” Kuroo asked absent mindedly, subconsciously just wanting to hear someone speak. “Three hours. I was on my way home from a day trip. That didn’t exactly go as planned, obviously.” He chuckled. Kuroo shook his head, waving his hands back and forth. “Woah woah, no way. The highways are too dangerous at night, you could get in a wreck. Then what would I do?” He choked a bit, realizing what he’d just said. 

 

Okay, that was definitely kind of weird. They had only known each other a couple of hours and to say something that….intimate… was odd. Daichi’s face was tinted red as he averted his eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that...It’s just…” He sighed, wiping his face with a cloth. “I would feel responsible if you’d gotten hurt because I hadn’t warned you.” He shrugged. Daichi glanced up and smiled a bit. “I guess I could stay at a hotel for the night, if it’ll make you feel any better.” He offered but frowned once again when Kuroo shook his head. “That’s not necessary. You can just crash at my place. It isn’t that far.” He offered. Daichi toed the ground and thought about things for a few moments. He mauled things over in his head. With a shrug, he looked up. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt, as long as you’re okay with it.” He chuckled.

 

And that’s how Kuroo and Daichi both ended up in Kuroo’s flat, drunk off their asses. “I can’t believe you spent three hours fixing that stupid bike!” Daichi laughed, taking another shot of vodka. Kuroo shook his head, laughing. “I can’t believe  _ you  _ hadn’t changed that gearshift already! That thing was  _ ancient _ !” He barked out. Daichi chuckled and shook his head. “At least I didn’t give you fuckin’ goo goo eyes the minute I walked in!” He teased and Kuroo laughed so hard that he was nearly in tears. “Who the fuck uses that term! You fuckin’ scrub!” He tipped over in his chair, falling to the cold great room floor. He lied on his back, catching his breath. Daichi stood up from his chair and sat down, straddling Kuroo’s hips as he leaned down, effectively shutting the taller up as he stared in confusion and awe. Daichi leaned down, hands resting on Kuroo’s chest. “But I’ve got to admit...I did think you were kinda’ cute.” He mumbled. His voice was low, tantalizing. Oddly sultry, and Kuroo couldn’t get enough of how it sounded. The two were engulfed in a heated kiss, so oppressive, so suffocating, and so hot. Both of them attacked each other as they stood, a violent battle of teeth and tongues. Clothes were scattered throughout the great room and hallway as they made their way to Kuroo’s bedroom. Kuroo shoved Daichi down onto his bed, grunting animalistic as he forced his own boxers off.

 

Kuroo opened his drawer, reaching in and rummaging around before pausing. He pulled away from Daichi, sitting up to rummage through the drawer. He slammed the top drawer, rummaging through the bottom one in the same way. Nothing! “What….What is it?” Daichi asked, propping himself up on his elbows. His voice had a tone of impatience to it. “I can’t find my fuckin’ lube!” He barked in an angry growl. If his neighbors hadn’t thought he was strange before, they definitely would at that point. He sauntered to the bathroom, looking through the shower for a good substitute. When nothing arose there, he checked the medicine cabinet and...Bingo! He made a happy growling noise. Daichi perked and watched as Kuroo trotted out of the bathroom. “Found it?” He questioned. “Close enough.” He shrugged, raising a container of coconut oil and chuckling. “Prepare for the best smelling sex of their life.” He gave the other a goofy grin, laying back between Daichi’s legs. He kissed the male deep, his tongue invading Daichi’s mouth. He coated his fingers in the coconut oil and pressing two fingers in the male with little warning. A pitched whine exited the shorter, in an octave that Kuroo was sure he wouldn’t be able to reach normally. “Ever done this before?” He asked between kisses. Daichi responded with a confirmatory grunt. And Kuroo didn’t feel anxious or like he had to be cautious anymore. He teased the male’s entrance a bit, scissoring his fingers in an attempt to stretch things a bit before adding a third.

 

But Daichi was beginning to grow impatient and pushed Kuroo out of the kiss. “Hurry up…” He growled irritably. “What are you, an old man?” He growled. Kuroo chuckled lowly, wrenching his hand out suddenly, eliciting a gasp from the other. He coated his prick in the oil, being sure to push in torturously slow. Daichi keened and Kuroo reveled in the sound. Kuroo let out a huff of air, getting used to the tightening space inside of the other. Daichi’s hips bucked up and Kuroo took that as a hint to start moving and his did. His thrusts were low, deep, and extremely calculated. He was looking, searching for that sweet spot that would have his counterpart melting. Daichi could tell what he was doing and he appreciated it.Kuroo flicked his hips, gasping in surprise when Daichi tightened around him, as his back arched off of the mattress in pure bliss. 

 

Everything sped up after that. Kuroo was hunched over the other male, sucking on his neck, running his hand through the man’s short hair. The noises were his favourite part. The moans, the whines, the whimpers of  _ Kuroo, harder. Kuroo faster.  _ That’s what was driving him. The two of them were on cloud nine. Kuroo felt a tightening in his lower stomach and he released a heavy breath in Daichi’s ear. “I’m close-” he started, soon to be cut off. “Do it inside.” Daichi begged, raking his nails along the toned muscles of Kuroo’s back, leaving angry red claw lines in his wake. Kuroo’s right hand found it’s way to the other male’s prick, languid movements edging him on, in time with each flick of Kuroo’s hips. His slow, deep thrusts had turned quick, shallow, and violent. He was in search of his high and he was racing toward it at an astonishing rate. He bit at Daichi’s collarbones, leaving bruises and teeth marks to mark where he’d been. Daichi’s arms wrapped around his head as a lengthy moan erupted from his throat. Daichi released his seed all over their stomachs, growing impossibly tight around Kuroo’s cock, and finally, Kuroo had reached his high.

 

The rest of that night was spent with gentle kisses and drunken  _ I love you _ ’s.

  
  


That was two years ago. Every day since then, Kuroo found himself wondering if Daichi would ever return to him. They hadn’t exchanged numbers, to his dismay. As hard as he tried to get with someone else, he just couldn’t find himself in a relationship that made him half as happy as Daichi had made him in those few hours that he’d had the privilege of the other’s companionship. 

 

That day, the heat was oppressive and thick, but he didn’t mind. It allowed him to reminisce in the memories of Daichi and it reminded him that he knew what true love was. But it also broke his heart, seeing as it was likely that he’d never see him again. 

 

He heard the bell inside ring. He awaited another asshole to waltz through that door and tell him how to do his job. He hadn’t even turned around when he’d heard the door open, too busy lost in his own thought as he cleaned his tools. But he was yanked back to reality when he heard a crazy familiar voice call to him. “Hey, I heard you fixed bikes.” Kuroo’s whipped back so fast that he thought his neck may have very well snapped from the speed. Daichi pulled him into a hot, oppressive kiss. It was just as electric as the first, those couple of years prior and it tasted just as sweet. He smiled his stupid grin as he pulled away, staring at the man in front of him in utter euphoria.

 

“You came back.”

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, that's it. There it is. I am unoriginal and Kuroo needs more lube. It happens man. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please don't be too hard! This fic was un-betaed because I didn't really work on it too much I just had an idea and ran with it and didn't feel like wasting my beta's time. So ye. Got any Kuroo ships you'd like to see? Any AUs? Go ahead and tell me and I'll probably write a one shot for it ;3


End file.
